Hearts of Halloween
by csimouse
Summary: Catherine plans a costume party to celebrate a rare occasion of all the team being off on Halloween. This is set after Sara left and came back, but Warrick was never killed. It is the same group as there always has been. It features some Swarrick as well as Nick/Greg scenes but nothing graphic.
1. Plans to Make

"Hey guys, since by some random occurrence we are all off on Halloween this year," Catherine started, "let's have a costume party." She look around the table at her friends gathered there. They were all sitting around having breakfast in their diner. "I will take care of everything."Sara looked up from her waffle. "I don't know, Cath. I was planning on hibernating in my apartment. I picked up a book that I am looking forward to reading."

"What is it this time? A new forensic textbook or something like that? I saw that Advanced Sciences of Basic Forensics had just been published. " "Actually, Catherine…"Sara responded, "It is a book by Patricia Cornwell. It is her newest release and is titled, 'The Bone Bed'.

"Come on, Sara! It will be fun. I already have an idea what I want to be. Which do you think would be better, an old school Las Vegas mobster or a rock star, ala Marilyn Manson?"

"Hey, Greggo," Warrick responded, "You know you want to dress up as a Las Vegas showgirl."Nick laughed, "Yeah, show off those legs, G!" Warrick spoke up, "I dare you, Greg. Or perhaps, you would like to make a bit of a wager.""A wager, you say? What are you thinking of doing?" "Hmm.. I will have to think about that. But, I think if you lose, you do not get a choice. You will dress as a showgirl."

Sara sat there, contemplating the idea. She had spent so much of her life running and hiding. A childhood marred by violence and adolescent years being shuffled from one foster family to another. Even now, she still kept to herself. She didn't trust people easily, so not very many people had cracked through the wall she had built around her. But, the people surrounding her were her family now. She had been slowly letting them get a peek behind the wall. They had seen her at her worst and yet they were still there, not giving up on her. Something occurred to her. All through school she had wanted to try her hand at theater. There had always been something appealing about the ability to change personalities and lives as easily as one might change their outfit. A self proclaimed 'science nerd', she had never allowed herself to do something so fanciful. Growing up before her time, she had pushed herself harder and harder, just to make it out and survive on her own. Now, she was beginning to realize that she could slow down and take time for herself. People were not going to always leave her or make her feel unwanted until she left on her own. Gil had startled to rattle on about the origins of Halloween, much to the amusement (or lack thereof) of the others gathered around the table. Sara felt a hand touch her back and start rubbing it. When she looked over at Warrick who was sitting next to her, he gave her a wink. She couldn't help but to notice that Nick's hand had slipped under the table, more than likely to hold Greg's. She got Warrick's attention and nodded to him. They both smiled at the unseen gesture of their coworkers.

Truth be told, she was happy the way things were working out. Nick and Greg were very special to her for their own reasons. They had each had a long journey to get to where they were. She and Warrick were the only ones who knew of their relationship. Nick and Greg were happier now than they had been in a while. "I need to head out now. It was a long busy night. See you tonight!" Gil Grissom stated in his matter of fact way. "Hey, Gil. So are you coming or not?" Catherine questioned. "You know, I don't really do stuff like that." With that, he stood up and walked to the cash register. Then he was gone. The rest of the group remained sitting there chatting about various things. "So Sara, what's it gonna be?"

"Well, I may regret this, but I will be there. If you need any help, just let me know. I don't have a lot of experience but I will do my best."

"Thanks, Sara. I promise that you will not regret it! Warrick, you in? What about you, Nicky? Greg?"

"I'm in if Sara is." Warrick responded. "Come on, Nick. You know how much I enjoy stuff like that. Let's do it!" "Cath, I guess you can count me and Greg in. How can I resist that adorable face?"Catherine's jaw drops and then she grins, "You and Nicky? It's about time!"


	2. At home

**AN: Thanks to Carrie G for the name of forensics textbook in the first chapter. Thanks to Marian P for the idea for the bet. **** :) **

Everyone made their way to the cash register. When they went to pay, the cashier told them that it had already been taken care of. "But, who? Why?," questioned Catherine. "If there is one thing, I have learned in this town, it is that nothing is ever free."The cashier, whose name was Helena, responded. "The person wanted to remain anonymous. He or she said that if you asked questions just to tell you 'Thank You' for your service to the community. He or she also added that it did their heart good to see a group of people acting so much like a loving family."

As Warrick drove Sara home, he asked what she would do for a costume. "I don't know. Halloween was never something special to me. My life was scary enough with adding Halloween into the mix."

"That makes sense. As a child, I got to celebrate Halloween. But, Grams kept the focus on the good things about the season." Warrick chuckled, "One year, I remember being the character JJ. I don't know if you remember the old TV show, "Good Times'. The oldest child on there was JJ. He was always going around saying, 'Dy-no-mite!' Every time I got candy that night, I would repeat that phrase!"

Sara couldn't resist giggling. "I always wanted to try theater but never could get over my stage fright."

"Aha! Now I know what I want to challenge Greg with. Each of us must spend one hour being a street performer. Whoever has earned the most money in an hour is the winner. The winner gets to pick the loser's costume for the party. If Greg loses… no, WHEN he loses, he will have to show up as a showgirl."

"That would be hilarious. You think he will take the bet?"

"I have a feeling he will." Warrick said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you think Nick will have to say about it? Greg is his partner."

"I don't think he will have any trouble with it."

Sara laughed as she remembered the case of Portia Richmond years ago when she first came to Las Vegas. Portia had been a showgirl in the heydays of Las Vegas. She had been murdered and the body disposed of. The team had found one of her old head pieces which had strands of hair left that they used to run DNA tests. Greg had donned the headpiece and danced around until he had been caught by Grissom.

"What's so funny?"

"Just remembering the Portia Richmond case."

"Yeah, that is why I suggested it. Greg is so into the history of old time Vegas."

"Greg was certainly a character back then." Sara paused. "Before the world was a scary place for him, before he lost his innocent and fun loving nature." Sara shook her head as if that would clear the memories. "I know that at some point almost all of us lose that. But, why did it have to happen to Greg? Greg was never a threat to anybody."

Warrick reached over and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You okay there, baby girl?"

Sara glanced out the window, "Yeah, I'm okay." Sara's mind wandered back through the years... Nick's kidnapping, her kidnapping, the lab explosion, Greg's beating. Warrick looked over at her and saw the truth. "I'm going to take you to my place. I don't want you to be alone when you seem so upset."

As he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment, he saw her wipe away tears. Once they were in the apartment, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Almost immediately the tears flowed. He comforted her as best he could. He led her to the couch and held her in his lap. He rocked her ever so gently. As he did, he stroked her head and whispered words of comfort. Once the tears subsided, she apologized. "Hey, baby girl, it's alright. That just reminds me of how strong a person you are."

Sara shook her head, "No, I'm not. Not all the time anyway. Sometimes, I am still that frightened little girl hiding from the world under her bed or in the closet."

"As long as you have me, there is nothing to be afraid of."

Sara nodded, "Thanks for the reminder." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Since I brought you here, you are welcome to stay. Or I can take you home now."

"I think I will just stay with you. It will save you a trip when we go to pick up my car from the shop this afternoon."

"Make yourself at home. You know where everything is."

"If you don't mind, I think I am going to lay down and rest in the guest bedroom."

"Sure, I am going to get a shower."

Meanwhile on the other side of town...Greg still kept his own apartment for appearance sake. He spent most of his time outside of work at Nick's house though. When his lease his expired, they planned on him moving in. "Is my Nicky going to go as a super handsome cowboy?"

"Good idea, but I was thinking along the lines of something else. You will just have to wait and see." Nick winked at he sauntered into the bathroom for a shower. By the time he finished, Greg had already fallen asleep in the bed. Nick stood there admiring him. He found the boyish looks irresistible. Nick slid in beside him and fell asleep, his arm draped protectively across the younger CSI's slight frame.

Over at Catherine's house, she was already putting plans into motion. She had convinced Sara to come but there was still the chance she would back out. She still had work to do to get Grissom there. She thought to herself, "_Those two are so much alike, it's ridiculous!"_

"Now, what am I going to pick for a costume?" She thought out loud to herself.

Grissom walked into his quiet condominium and surveyed it. Everything was in its place as it should be. Grissom had already put the idea out of his head. No parties for him. That was just not his thing. However, something came to him that Catherine had said long ago. It was the fact that whether he had planned it or not, the team had formed a family around him. " I did something for my team just this morning without even telling them."

"_And anyway… what would I go as? I am sure they would expect me to dress up as some kind of insect. There are so many ideas for that! Cockroaches, spiders, beetles, bees… I could go on forever!"_

Just then, the phone rang, shattering the silence. "Hey, Gil, it's me, Catherine." "What can I do for you?"

"_You can show up at the party."_

"_I was just thinking about that. I remembered something you said about family." Gil answered. "I will come, but I do have to wear a costume?"_

"_Yes, you do. Part of being a family means doing things even if they make you feel foolish."_

"_Alright, I will show up in costume. Just think of all the different bugs I could be! A hissing cockroach, a Chilean red kneed spider, a lowly bumblebee…"_

"_Gil?" Catherine interrupted. "Yes, dear?" _

"_NO bugs!" _


	3. Warrick and Sara's costume shop

**AN: I made a slight mistake in the previous chapter. Greg had been caught by Catherine and then Grissom walked up. :)**

That weekend, Warrick and Sara went to look for costumes. Sara was still unsure about what to do for a costume. Warrick mentioned the idea of a matched couples' costume, but Sara didn't know if she liked that idea or not. She insisted he look for his costume first.

As they wandered around the store, they spied Nick and Greg. "Come on, G. You can pull it off."

"Nick, don't make me." Greg playfully said. "If I do, it will be you who will be pulling it off of me."

"Alright, Greg, I will let you out of it for now."

Warrick and Sara walked up to them as Warrick asked, "Let you out of what, Greg?"

"Busted!" Nick laughed. "I keep trying to get him to go along with the idea of wearing a showgirl costume."

"I think I can help you out there, Nick, my friend. I did mention a dare, you know. How does this sound to you?" Greg looked to Sara, in the hopes that she would get him out of this. Sara just shook her head and smiled.

"I challenge Greg to a contest of sorts. He and I will both become street performers for an hour. Whoever raises the most money in that time, is the winner. The winner gets to pick the loser's costume."

"Ah hah… So, if Greg loses, you will have him wear the showgirl costume?"

"Exactly!"

"I love it!"

"I don't. But, I'll take your bet and you're gonna regret it. Greg is my name and street performing is my game."

"Hahaha.. whatever you say, Greggo, my boy! Well, I guess I better get back to looking for a costume for myself… since, I don't think I will have a hard time winning this sure bet."

Warrick picked out several costumes and headed for the dressing room. The first costume he tried was that of a football player. " Rah rah, sis boom bah.. It's the chief jock." Sara teased playfully.

"Hey, hey now…" Warrick smiled. "I remember being such a nerd back in high school. You know the story. The football players always gave me a hard time. Some of them even tried to use me as the tackling dummy. But look who came out on top. I scored a touchdown when I found you. I got the girl who has always been my cheerleader."

"Me? A cheerleader? I'm not a ditzy airhead kind of girl."

"No, you are most definitely not. But, you are the one who is there to cheer me on when I have a hard time. If it wasn't for you, I would still be running numbers and my life would probably be going down the tubes. Did I tell you that I ran into the former quarterback of my high school? He was working as a cashier at the local Gas and Go. It's very hard to survive on popularity especially when all it got you was a drug habit that costs more than your weekly paycheck."

"I can understand that. I was bullied by the head cheerleader in my high school. She went around calling me Einstein the Egghead. On prom night of her junior year, she went out partying. You can guess what happened."

"Let me try… underage drinking and/or drug use. Perhaps got into a car when she shouldn't have or with someone she shouldn't have."

"You got it!. She was drinking. She and her boyfriend got into an argument. She sped off in her Corvette. She never even saw the truck coming around the corner. The car flipped and threw her out. The driver of the truck was killed instantly. She ended up brain damaged and paralyzed. To this day, she remains in a persistent vegetative state, unable to do anything for herself or even know that she is still in this world."

The next costume Warrick tried on was an astronaut, complete with the gloves, air tank and helmet. "It's perfect, don't you think? An astronaut among the stars, one in particular anyway. The star I refer to is known as Sara. She has brown eyes that light my world." Sara blushed at the statement. "But, if you pick that, how am I going to get close to you? I am just a mere Earthling."

"Just think… I AM the right stuff!. Warrick and Sara laughed as they made eye contact. They leaned toward and caught each other's lips.

The last costume he tried on was a king of the high court. When he emerged, Sara bowed to him and spoke. "King Warrick, I presume?"

"Yes, and what doth the lady's heart desire?"

"I want the fairy tale…"

Now, it was Sara's turn to search for a costume. When she had narrowed it down to three choices, she headed for the dressing room. Warrick had stepped away to find out about the showgirl costume that Greg might end up wearing. Sara came out of the dressing room just as he came back. She was dressed in a costume reminiscent of the old South. It was a maroon dress, complete with the hoop skirt and petticoats.

"Woo hoo! My belle of the ball…" "Different kind of ball than you are used to, huh?"

"I can certainly say that I wasn't expecting you in a costume like this!"

"Mr. Brown, I do declare! Those eyes of yours just make me melt like the ice left in a glass of lemonade on a hot summer day."

Warrick winked, as he replied, "Well, fiddle dee dee!" Sara couldn't resist smiling one of her 'Sara smiles'.

"Honestly, Sara you are beautiful in that dress. The dress really makes your eyes sparkle."

The next one she tried was a Flapper from the 1920s. It was purple and she felt a bit exposed in it. She wasn't used to showing so much skin. She walked out, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Aww… you look amazing! You certainly will have some jaws flapping with that costume."

He took her hand and led her to the mirrored corner. "I know the group knows about some of my past. You know about the scars. I just get self conscious from time to time about them."

"The way I look at them is that they are just a part of you. It just another way to show that you were stronger than those who hurt you. Your spirit and determination is one to be admired.' He reached up and cradled her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You wait right here. I have an idea." She stood there, a bit bewildered. He returned with a Cinderella costume. "No! No way are you getting me into that!"

"This is what I was thinking. Cinderella was a beautiful princess. Then life got in the way. But, in the end, her true beauty was recognized. That is a lot like your story. When you were born, you had a destiny to be a great and wonderful person. Then, things happened that weren't always so fairy tale like. And now, you are a very valued and special person. You, like Cinderella, has a beauty that comes from deep within inside."

"Thank you for the special words. I will give the idea of a princess some thought, but it needs to be more realistic."

"You did say you wanted the fairy tale…"

**AN 2: Which costumes do you think they will go with? Leave me a review and see what happens! :)**


	4. Nick and Greg costume shop

Nick was trying to be patient with Greg. Greg couldn't make up his mind. There were just too many choices. "You know, we don't have to decided today. We can come back another day."

"But, all the good costumes will be gone!" Nick couldn't help but to laugh. It had been a while since he had seen Greg this happy. How could he deny him this joy?

Nick sat down and leaned back against the wall. His minds drifted back to those early days when Greg was still just a lab rat. Even then, Nick had been attracted to him but he refused to acknowledge that fact. Greg's youthful and carefree ways had always been a source of pleasure for the Texan. Being raised in an rather conservative family in Texas left him a bit reserved himself. When he went away to college, it was his first taste of a more liberal lifestyle. Being within a couple hours drive of his family, he was always hesitant to try anything out of fear it would somehow work its way back to his he discovered there was an open position as a CSI Level 1, he jumped at the chance. It was that fateful day when he had met his dear friend, Warrick Brown. Warrick was born and raised in Las Vegas. That evening, Warrick took him and showed him the town. He fell in love with the town. Shortly after then, Greg was hired as the new DNA lab tech.

"How's this?" Greg asked as he emerged from the dressing room, snapping Nick out of his daydreams. Nick looked up to see Greg standing there, dressed in a fireman coat, pants and boots. "You are hot that is for sure!" Nick laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. It is like an oven in this outfit. How do the firefighters do this? I am standing in the cool confines of a costume shop and they are battling fires where temperatures can reach 2000 degrees!"

"Back to the drawing board?"

"Yeah."

As Greg went back to change into yet another costume, Nick's mind drifted to the day of the lab explosion. That was probably the first event that caused Greg to start losing his carefree ways. Even now, Greg still bore the scars of that day. Physically, he may have healed but the slashes across his back were a reminder of that day. He still had to exercise so that the skin did not become too tight. Once, they were laying in bed together. Greg's bare back was to Nick. Nick gently ran his fingers across Greg's back. As he did, Greg whimpered slightly. "Oh baby, did I hurt you?" When there was no response, Nick knew he was asleep and was probably having a nightmare. He tenderly kissed Greg's shoulder where there was a scar. As he drifted off to sleep, Nick scooted closer and held him in his arms. When the explosion happened, Nick had not been quite ready to admit his feelings. He had just assumed that there would be time in the future to let know Greg how he felt. The lab explosion had forced him to realize that life was precious and it could be snatched away at any time.

After that, he had been more careful to keep an eye on Greg. He would often find himself wondering what Greg was up to or sneaking a peek as he walk past the DNA lab. He started including Greg in more things. If he and Warrick were going to get together to watch a game, he invited Greg. He even bought him the occasional gift. Nothing major, just a book here or a CD there. It was never presented as a gift, more as a 'Hey, I saw this and thought you might like it.'

All of a sudden, Nick heard Greg's voice and snapping fingers. "Come back to me, Nick."

"Huh? Oh hey, Greg!"

"What do you think of this costume?" When Nick looked up, he screamed. Greg was wearing a Grim Reaper costume. "It certainly has a Halloween kind of feel to it. But, I… I…""You don't like it?"

"I just thought we see enough of him in our daily lives that you would go a different route."

"I can change."

"If you like it, then I am okay with it."

"No, you are right. I need something different." As Greg walked back into the dressing room, Nick got up and followed him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Greg questioned as he smiled goofily. Pulling the door closed behind him, "Just this…" Nick pulled him close and gave him a kiss. "You really looked like you needed that."

Nick winked and walked back out. Greg grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in. "You just going to love me and leave me?"

Nick laughed, "Never. You are stuck with me forever!"

Greg sat down to catch his breath. His mind flashed back to the time when he thought he was going to lose Nick forever. Nick had gone out on a routine 'trash run'. It was merely chance that he did it and not Warrick. Nick had been kidnapped. Greg had never shared how he felt about Nick with anyone. From the first time he had laid eyes on Nick, Greg had admired him. Nick possessed a quality about him that Greg wished he had. Nick was always so sure of himself. He had no trouble attracting the attention of the ladies. Sure, Greg had fawned over Sara. Who wouldn't? Sara was a challenge and beautiful to boot. But, Nick was the one he wanted. After Warrick had become angry with Greg, Greg had turned to Sara. Greg wasn't angry with Warrick. He knew Nick and Warrick had been friends for a long time. What he said came out of frustration, not out of true anger at Greg. He had poured out his heart and soul to Sara. He didn't know if Nick liked him back or even if it was the right time. He just knew what he was feeling in that moment. In that moment, he was grieving at the possible loss of his friend and coworker.

Sara had tried her best to comfort him. She had told him that it was not Nick's day to die. Nick would be found. He would get a second chance. She had encouraged him to reach out to Nick if he was found, WHEN he was found.

When Nick was brought into the hospital, Greg was there already. He had probably broken at least 10 traffic laws getting there, but he didn't care. He just had to see Nick with his own eyes and reassure himself that Nick was okay. Greg had stayed by his side, never leaving. He had reached out to Nick. Nick accepted it willingly. On those nights when Nick woke feeling as if his skin was crawling, Greg had been there to reassure him and hold him. That was about the only thing that had worked. A knock made Greg realize that he was still sitting there, holding the Grim Reaper mask in hand. The door opened and Nick came in and sat beside him. "What's up buddy?" Nick asked as he intertwined his fingers with Greg's.

"I was just thinking back to a horrible time. The night you were kidnapped. The Grim Reaper had almost taken you away from me."

"Ahh…" Nick said, thoughtfully. "I know it had to be hard on you. You were actually one of the people on my mind as I held the gun in my hands. What that tape didn't capture was my good bye message for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah, how about we talk about it over dinner tonight? My place?"

"Yeah, I am interested in what that message might have been." Greg responded.

"What other costumes do you have left to try on?"

"Just this…" Greg laughed as held up as 'gangster' costume. "Why does that not surprise me?" Nick chuckled. "Okay, G, I'll be waiting."

Once he was outside of the dressing room, he couldn't help but to remember the night of Greg's beating. Some wanna-be thugs had been swarming all over town beating up and even killing people. Greg had tried to do the right thing and stop the beating of an innocent person. When he intervened, he was pulled from his vehicle and beaten as well. Because of his actions, the victim had lived. Unfortunately, he had inadvertently hit and killed Demetrius James. That led to a lawsuit by the family. That was probably Nick's hardest day. Sara had been there for Greg and for that he was thankful. Nick trusted Sara immensely and knew how much she cared for Greg. That night, Nick had stayed in the hospital room with Greg. He was afraid Greg would slip away from him. When Warrick had stopped in to check on Greg, he had discovered Nick. Nick's head was resting on the hospital bed and his hand was wrapped around Greg's.

Nick had stirred when Warrick came in. That was the night that Warrick found out. Seeing that Greg was sleeping peacefully, Nick stood and carefully adjusted a bandage. He leaned over and kissed Greg on the forehead, whispering, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't you leave me, ok?"

Nick whispered and motioned for Warrick to follow him into the hallway. The two of them had walked down to the cafeteria that was bustling with people. Warrick, while curious about what he had seen, didn't want to pry. Nick started, "I'm sure you are wondering about that." Warrick nodded and Nick shared the whole story. When he was done, Warrick had said, " I knew that something had changed. Changed for the good…"

From then on, Sara and Warrick and Nick and Greg often went out together. They were all protective of one another and the relationships they had. To an outsider, it was probably just attributed to the fact that they worked together in a field where 'watching each other's back' was expected. But it was deeper than that.

When Greg leaped out of the dressing room, Nick smiled. Greg was dressed in a Superman costume!

Nick said in a falsetto voice, "My hero!"

Greg beamed at the compliment, however corny it appeared.

"What are you going to pick for Warrick if he loses?"

"IF he loses.. More like WHEN he loses…" Greg retorted. "I think that he will have to wear a court jester costume."

"Hmm.. You know I love you, baby….but there is something about seeing you in a showgirl costume that I just can't resist."

"Alright, mister! We need to figure out a costume for you."

Once Greg was back in street clothes, he and Nick roamed about the shop. "What about a dog?"

"A dog? Are you serious?" Nick said. "Is this about puppy love?"

"This is Vegas. You know the Elvis song, "Ain't nothing but a hound dog'"

"Hahaha, very funny! Try again"

"What about the King himself? You could be an Elvis impersonator!"

"Greg!"

"What?" he said innocently.

"Don't you think there are enough Elvises in this town as it is?"

Finally, Nick came across a Popeye costume that looked promising. He tried it on, but wasn't sure if he liked it. "I could go as a scarecrow, Greg."

"Naw.. Scarecrows are not strong and muscular. You are most definitely not going as a scarecrow!"

"How about an old time mobster?"

"Oh, that is an excellent idea! It was my idea though."

"Yes, it was and I absorbed it" Nick said with a wink.


	5. Gil and Cath costume shop

On Sunday afternoon, Catherine called Gil up. "Hi, Gil. What are you doing?"

"I was just working on my presentation for the Las Vegas Entomological Society meeting next month. I am going to discuss the carrion beetle."

"It's always about bugs, with you!" Catherine teasingly said.

"What can I do for you?"

"I figured you would need help in the costume department."

"Still standing by the 'No Bugs' rule, are you?"

"Yep! So, how about we go do that and I will treat you to dinner?"

"I really should work on this presentation."

"Gil, you could talk about the carrion beetles in your sleep, Heck, you probably do!" Catherine laughed.

"Very funny, Cath."

"So, I will be there in 20 minutes?"

"Sure, I suppose that will work out just fine."

Gil went back to working on his presentation and became engrossed quickly. When the doorbell rang, Gil thought to himself, _'Now, who could that be?'_

He went to answer the door and found Catherine standing there. "What a nice surprise, Catherine!"

Catherine looked at Gil and shook her head. He did look rather nice in his LVPD sweats. "Gil, you ready to go?"

"Oh, I just wanted to wrap up the section I was working on when you called. I guess time got away from me. Just give me a few minutes to get changed. Make yourself at home. There is bottled water and juice in the fridge."

"No lab experiments in there?:

"No, Catherine, those are at the lab."

Ten minutes later, Gil walked in. Catherine had picked up the latest copy of her favorite forensics magazine. "You look nice, Gil." Gil was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt.

Catherine drove to Las Vegas' premiere costume shop. Up close to the door was the section with the animal costumes. He strolled over and immediately started looking through them. "Gil, remember… No bugs!""Look, Catherine, they are having a special on the bumblebee costume!"

"Special or no special.. Let's find something different. What about some kind of superhero?"

"Me? A superhero? I think not."

As they looked around, he came across a costume for a carpenter. That gave him an idea. He just had to keep Catherine thinking he was going along with something else.

"Oh, Catherine, what do you think of this," pointing to an outfit appropriate for Sherlock Holmes.

"I think that might work." Catherine said, smiling. "Rather boring, but it does fit your style."

"While we are here, are we going to look for a costume for you?"

"This is about you. Gil. I already have mine picked out."

"Care to divulge that information?"

"You will have to wait and see."

As they strolled around to see if anything would be better., they saw Lady Heather. "Well, how do you do, Lady Heather?"

"Very well. What brings you in here?"

"Catherine is having a costume party. She thinks I need help selecting one."

"Yeah, I want to try and get him to do something new. No more bugs. You are welcome to join us at the party. It will mainly be the night team."

"Thank you, Catherine. Have you considered your costume?"

"Oh yes, it is already at my home." Catherine leaned over to whisper to Lady Heather, making sure she was positioned in a way that Gil could not read her lips. Lady Heather threw her head back, "Hahaha…. I can see that! I think you should try to get Gil something that coordinates with it!"

"Wouldn't that be fabulous?"

"Yeah, if you can get him to do that. I am certainly going to show up and get photographic evidence of my own." Lady Heather smiled mischievously, 'Bye Gil!"

"Why do I get the distinct impression that I am going to regret agreeing to this?"

"I don't know, Gil. It was a most innocent conversation, I assure you."

Catherine found a mad scientist costume. 'Gil, would you consider this?"

"I prefer something a bit more 'civilized'."

"Well, you could always go as a Greek God. That would be 'civilized'."

"Something civilized with MORE clothing."

"Hmm… alright. I know exactly what you should be. Follow me." Catherine giggled.

"No Liberace costumes!" Gil exclaimed when he saw what had Catherine in mind.

"You said more clothing. This," Catherine explained, "is more clothing!"

"I think we should just go back and get the Sherlock Holmes costume. That seemed reasonable."

"Alright, Sherlock Holmes it is."

As they checked out, the topic of conversation turned to dinner. "What do you feel like eating?"

"I was thinking a good steak would be nice."

"Sounds good to me!"

Sitting at the restaurant, the idea that had come to him in the costume shop began to take shape. He would be a carpenter ant. It would be a bug, but he would be building a wooden roller coaster. _What a brilliant idea!_

"What's that smile about?"

"I was just thinking about the party. It might actually be fun."

"Oh, yeah, it is going to be fun. Rumor has it Warrick and Greg are going to have some kind of bet about the costumes."

After they finished, Catherine dropped him off and went home. _'Where did I put that phone number?" Once she found the number, she dialed. _

"_Lady Heather?"_

"_Yes, Catherine. What can I do for you?"_

"_I have an idea for you…."_

_When she hung up the phone, both Catherine and Lady Heather were rather pleased with what they had agreed on._


	6. The Bet

That night, the team was sitting around the break room enjoying the temporary lull in activity. "So, Greggo, when do you want to go out and be a street performer?"

"I am game whenever you are."

"Alright, how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"I have to be in court. Why don't we make it Tuesday afternoon?"

"Works for me… Where do you want to do this? I think I will take in front of the Sands. What about you?" Warrick replied. He had already talked to the manager of the Sands hotel. The Sands was going to provide him a piano to use. He had rounded up some of his buddies from the day when he had placed bets. They had agreed to help him with this bet.

"I will take Mandalay Bay." Greg had asked Nick what he should do after they had met up with Warrick that weekend. Nick laughed and said, 'You're on your own with this one, buddy. I can't wait to see you in a showgirl costume!" Greg picked up a pillow and hit Nick with it. "You are not going to help me out, not one bit?"

"Well, I will help you. I will make it a point to get you out of the costume as quick as I can." Nick said, winking.

Greg finally had decided that he would have several acts he would do. He was beginning to have serious doubts about being successful. How was he ever going to compete against Warrick? What was he thinking when he made the bet?

* * *

Tuesday morning turned out to be cool and rainy. Greg was never so glad to see that. Perhaps, Warrick would let him out of it. No such luck though. By the middle of the morning, the rain had disappeared and the sun was shining in the clear blue sky.

"Ready to go, G?"

"I think so. Just let me gather my things." Greg said as he picked up his props.

* * *

When Greg and Nick arrived at Mandalay Bay, Greg's cell rang. Warrick was on the other end. "Ready to go down, my friend?"

"Not on your life," Greg said, his voice somewhat shaky. You bet I am ready to have you go down!" Greg said as he flipped his phone shut.

Warrick moved to sit down at the piano that had been rolled out for him. He placed a jar on the piano. Attached to it was a note that read: "I am competing against a fellow co-worker to see who can raise the most money. The money I raise today will be donated to the Las Vegas Police Officers Benevolent Fund."

Warrick sat down and started playing 'Dancing Queen" which immediately got people's attention. Before he had finished his song, the money had already started collecting in the jar. As Warrick started in on the song " Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear," a couple of Elvis impersonators happened to walk by. They started singing along with his playing. The crowd that had gathered around went wild. "Any more Elvis requests?" Warrick questioned. "In the Ghetto!" shouted one person. "Suspicious Minds" yelled another. Still another screamed, "Love Me Tender". Warrick was very happy to oblige all. For you see, the Elvis impersonators were friends of Warrick's.

"Alright, man, we have to go. I wish you the best!" said the Elvis impersonator as the group ambled off down the street. Warrick caught a peek at his jar of money. _'Yep, I have this in the bag!'_

The next song he played was 'It had to be you'. He saw Sara walk up through the crowd. He whispered as she sat down beside him, "Sing with me." She shook her head. When he finished the song, he stopped to take a break. During the brief intermission, he talked Sara into singing with him, but only the last song. Warrick then closed out his hour with a few Frank Sinatra tunes. After all, this was Vegas! Now, it was time for the last song.

Warrick started off, "Unforgettable, that's what you are…." Sara responded in song, with, "Unforgettable, though near or far…" As the song continued, Warrick crooned, "Never before has some one been more…"

Then together, they sang, "That's why darling, it's incredible that someone so unforgettable thinks that I am unforgettable too…"

When the song ended, Warrick scooped up Sara and twirled around with her to the delight of the crowd. He gently sat her back down on the piano bench. As he did, he bent down on one knee. "Sara, my princess, will you marry me?" Sara was so surprised that she could not speak momentarily. Warrick reached up and stroked her face. He whispered to her, "I love you." He then placed a ring on her finger.

"Yes, of course, I will." Sara stated when she found her voice again. She fell into his arms and he again scooped her up and held her close.

Over at Mandalay Bay, Greg settled in his location. He sat his jar on the bench next to him. A note was similar to Warrick's except his money was to be donated to the 'Crime Victims Fund'. Greg sat down and started by picking up his guitar. He launched into his rendition of 'We will Rock You." People passed by and stopped, but very few were dropping anything into the jar. Nick was watching from nearby, now feeling a bit remorseful for making Greg feel guilty about wanting to drop the bet.

The next song he played for the crowd was "Holding out for a hero". As he played, he thought to himself, '_This is for you, Nick.' _He mouthed the words as he sang. "_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need. I need a hero."_

He glanced up to see a few people drop some money in, Nick being one of them. "_It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off of my feet." _Greg winked.

When he finished, he said, "Perhaps, I should just throw in the towel and go tell Warrick he wins." Greg said sadly."My Greg, a quitter?! I surely hope not!"

"But, look Nick! There is probably only a couple of dollars in my jar at most."

"I can't stand my G looking so dejected. If you want, I will help you out."

"You will?"

"You can play and I will sing for you? You know how to play country music right?"

"Yeah, a little…"

"Then, how about we start off with 'I've Got Friends in Low Places'?" "Haha.. Very funny. I'm willing to give it a shot."

Once Nick's voice started, a crowd began to gather around them once again. "Hey, can you play 'You're the reason God made Oklahoma? I am here on vacation with my wife. She is from Oklahoma and likes that song." came a voice in the crowd."Oklahoma? We were practically neighbors. I'm from Texas!" Nick said. "Would she be willing to see the female part since that song is a duet?"

"You bet!" said a voice. As she walked to stand by Nick, she gave him a smile. "My, you are a gorgeous thing! What made you come to Las Vegas and become a street performer?"

"Well, Ma'am, I am only a street performer because my friend over here," Nick nodded in the direction of Greg, "We work together and he and another coworker made a bet."

"Oh ok…"

"You ready, Greggo?"

Greg nodded and started to play. Once the song was over, Greg stood. "Who here would like the fortunes told? I have knowledge of the spirit world passed down from my Nana Olaf from the old country."

"Ooh! Me! Me!" yelled a bunch of teen girls.

"Alright, come sit with me here on the bench and I will see what I can find out!" Greg said in a dramatic voice. " Mister Greg, Seer Extraordinaire, will now look into your future…"

"Me first," said a blond girl.

"Close your eyes, and give me your hands." The girl responded dutifully. "Ahh, for you, I see you in a large group of people. I am picking up the initials J. B. Does that mean anything to you?"

"J.B. My boyfriend's name is Joseph Billings. Is it him?!"

One of her friends who was standing nearby squealed, "Haylee, maybe it means your mom is going to get you tickets to see Justin Bieber! Haylee, you are going to see Justin Bieber.!" She turned to the crowd, "Isn't he just Beiber-iffic?!"

Several of the adults standing there just rolled their eyes. Greg continued. " Now I see you. You are somewhere quiet now. The initials J.B. are still clear."

Haylee responded, " I am going on a date with Justin Bieber?! He is my idol!"

Greg's eyes opened, "That is all," he said abruptly.

"What's wrong?! Did I get to kiss him?!"

"Ohh.. The vision has grown dark."

"I will pay you all the money I have with me right now. That is about $22 if you can see what happens."

"Alright, but you have to concentrate that much more." Greg responded. "Yes, I can see a bit clearer now. I am beginning to see the person with the initials J. B. clearer now. He is about 5'9 and is sort of stocky."

"Oh, then it is not Justin Bieber," said Haylee sadly. "Maybe it was just my boyfriend after all."

"One thing he wants to make sure you know. Go to school and you will have a bright future in the entertainment industry." Greg opened his eyes and released her hands. "Oh, thank you so much! Here is your money. I have always wanted to be a famous actress. I will go tell my dad that it is fate!"

Greg winked at Nick. Nick just smiled. "Anyone else?" Haylee said, "Go ahead and give it a try, Amanda! It's fun. And he has soft hands…"

"Oh, alright. But, I don't really believe in all that mumbo jumbo."

Amanda sat down next to Greg and he took her hands in his. '_He does have soft hands for sure' _she thought. "Close your eyes, Amanda." "In your future, I see the number 3. I also get the sensation of warmth. Like burning hot."

"Oh dear, I live at 333 Bowling Green. My house is not going to burn, is it? I am afraid of fire!" Amanda replied. Greg could hear her whimper ever so softly. "Not to worry, my friend," Greg said gently, "I am seeing a life full of wonderful things for you. Your life will be an inspiration to others. You will be called to serve in a field where you help others."

"Wow!" Amanda said enthusiastically. "Thank you! How much do I need to give you?"

"The spirit world does not know the meaning of money."

"Well, how about $20?"

"That is sufficient. Anyone else?" When no one responded immediately, he offered his services as an on the spot poet.

A young guy appeared in front of him. "I want a poem for my girlfriend. One that says how much I love her and stuff."

"Hmm.. Alright then. What about something like this:

_Your eyes are pools that I could swim in._

_You are a race I want to win._

_Your hair is as soft and warm as fleece_

_It is always such a tease. _

_I can't count the stars in the sky, _

_But I can say 'I'm your guy. _

_The morning sun may not shine_

_But baby, you are fine!_

"Wow! I love it! Here's your money." Greg handed him the paper with the poem. A woman approached Greg. " May I ask you to write a poem for my favorite girl?" she said softly. "But, of course! What would you like to tell her?"

"I want to tell her how much she means to me. I can't imagine my life without her. With her, I'm safe. With her, I am accepted. Those kinds of things…"

"You seem very well spoken. Have you shared your feelings with her?"

"I always get so flustered when talking about stuff like that with her. She makes my heart race just by looking at me."

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Lucy."

"Here you go, ma'am. "

_My lovely Lucy,_

_You are my world._

_You are my everything._

_I can see the ocean in your eyes._

_Sometimes dark and stormy_

_Sometimes clear and bright._

_I can hear the wind in your voice._

_It is like a gentle breeze_

_That soothes my soul._

_I can feel the warmth of your touch. _

_In your arms, there is no other place to be._

_You protect me like no other._

_I can smell the sweetness you exude._

_You are a delicate flower._

_You are my rare orchid._

_My lovely Lucy,_

_My world is you._

_My everything is you._

"Wow, that is absolutely beautiful!" The woman said. "Here is $100. It is so very worth it."

"May I get your name?"

"Just call me Carrie…"

After Greg had handed Carrie the paper, he gave the thumbs up sign to Nick. "Who's next?"

"Then, I shall move onto another act for you. Nick, my wonderful assistant, can you bring the water glasses?"

Once Nick had brought the water glasses, Greg started to play them. His first tune was 'Somewhere My Love". As he played, someone requested the song, 'Canon in D'. When he was done, he attempted to play that. He didn't know it well enough though. He glanced at his watch. Only 10 more minutes to go. "I will now play the guitar again."

He started with the song, "Somewhere Out There" and then for his finale, he performed 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'.

Warrick and Greg had agreed to meet back at the lab for the money count. Greg only hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

At the lab

Judy, the receptionist, had agreed to be the impartial money counter. She didn't know what was going on, but didn't mind. The night time CSIs were a great bunch of people. She counted Greg's jar first. He had a total of $217. 85.

"Way to go, Greg!" Everyone cheered. "What are you going to make Warrick wear if you win?"

"He will go as a court jester."

"Hahaha…. A court jester? That should be you!" Warrick retorted.

"Alright guys, now we will add up Warrick's money." When she was done, she announced that Warrick had raised $453.24.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Just smooth good looks and talent, my friend. Looks like you will be showing off your looks and talent at Catherine's costume party, dressed as a Vegas showgirl. Tell me, do you prefer gold or red?"


	7. Preparations

The night of the party was approaching quickly. Catherine and Gil were talking in his office one evening. "So, what's up between you and Lady Heather? Anything lately?"

"No, Catherine. She and I are just good friends. Nothing more than that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Catherine, why are you so interested in my life?"

"Gil, we are both getting older. I have been in so many bad relationships that I could win the award for it. You have never been involved really with anyone as long as I have known you. I know you keep your life fairly private, but you are going to need someone. I know there are times that I just want to have that human contact again."

"Why do I need human contact? I have my bugs."

"Enough with the bugs. Bugs can't love you back. Your bugs can't have intelligent conversations with you."

"They talk to me. You just have to know how to listen."

"Gil, face it! You need people!"

"Alright, I do. I have my people here. You, Nick, Sara, Warrick, Greg… By the way, will Lady Heather be joining us for the party."

"She certainly will," said Catherine mischievously.

Gil had been hard at work planning his costume. He knew what Catherine had said, but who was she to tell him he couldn't be a bug. Catherine, knowing that Gil was obsessed with insects, had already set a plan in motion if he was to show up in a bug costume of any kind.

_So far, no one had noticed the ring on Sara's finger. She and Warrick had decided to announce their engagement at the party. _

_Warrick and Sara had already started looking for a home. Now, instead of only spending a night together here and there, they were never far apart. Some nights were spent at Sara's. Others were spent at Warrick's. _

"_So, what do you think of the idea of having children?"_

"_I never thought of myself as the motherly type until that case with the little girl, Brenda. She and I did bond quite well. I still remember Catherine actually believing I had left her in the car! Brenda and I still have weekly phone chats, you know? She is now a freshman in high school. She thinks she might like to become a psychologist and work with special needs kids."_

"_Wow, Sara, that is awesome!"_

"_As far as having kids, how about starting with a pet and see what happens?"_

"_Well, we could do that."_

"_Warrick?" Warrick looked over at Sara. "I couldn't think of anybody better to be a father to a child than you."_

"_I am not so sure sometimes. I never really saw myself as a father figure, an uncle perhaps. You know I never knew my father. Sometimes, I wonder if he would be proud of me or wonder if he even cares." Sara nodded, "Then I think about Eddie, Catherine's husband. He and Catherine didn't have a good relationship, but he did care for Lindsay. I cared a lot for Lindsay too. After Eddie died, I tried to help with that. But, Grissom… he has been a father figure for me. I would want to do right by you."_

"_I want to be the father involved in my child's life. Teach him how to play sports. Show her the world of music and how it touches the most basic part of one's soul. I want to be the kind of father where my child knows she can come to me with anything and not be afraid. I want him to teach him that respect for life."_

"_How do you picture me as a mother?"_

"_I think you would be the kind of mother that any child would be blessed with. You would teach them independence, but they would know that you are always there for them. You would set guidelines, but would allow them to make their own choices. They would be encouraged to learn anything and everything about their interests. There would be trips to the museums, libraries, and such. But, yet, you would also be the one cheering them on if they were playing soccer or being a cheerleader."_

_Sara smiled her gap-toothed smile and cocked her head to the side . "Sara Sidle-Brown, soccer mom? That thought just makes me laugh, but in a good way."_

_Nick had given Greg plenty of good natured ribbing about his costume. At one point, Greg had confided in Nick. "Nick, you know I sometimes feel self conscious about my scars. Not that it matters to the team. I know they will be there for me. It's just a reminder to me of how quickly life can change. One minute, I was just doing my thing in the lab. The next thing I know, I am laying in the floor, shattered glass around me. All I can remember is pain. That day…" Greg stopped as if the memory was as painful as the experience. "Up until that day, I was fun, carefree Greg. After that, the darkness of our world started to creep in."_

_Nick wrapped Greg in his arms and held him close. "Greg, life is precious. That is true. It can disappear before our eyes. We know that all too well. " Nick paused for a bit. "When I see your scars, it does make me remember the time I almost lost you. It always me think, 'What if…' I have to work hard to keep those thoughts from taking precedence over anything else."_

"_Greg, I want you to remember that you will always have me. Nothing will change that."_

"_You promise?"_

_Nick let go of Greg and moved so that he could look into Greg's eyes. He took Greg's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "I promise you that, baby." Nick pulled Greg up and hugged him._

"_Ready to go pick up that costume now?"_

_Catherine had almost everything in place for the party. She had arranged for a friend of Lindsay's to be the DJ. Her sister had helped her decorate. Her mom had helped to prepare the food. All she had left was a few minor details. She knew that Warrick and Sara were a couple, but had yet to realize they were engaged. She had originally planned this as a way to get them to realize their feelings for each other. There had been a time when she had lusted over Warrick. But, she had come to realize that Warrick needed someone like Sara in his life. With Sara, he was allowed to let his guard down. The same went with Sara. She needed someone who could make her truly happy. She also was aware of Nick and Greg's relationship. She had seen the way they looked at each other. She hadn't said anything to them, but hoped the party would make them feel a bit more comfortable about being with each other among their friends. _

_Then, Warrick had come along and made the bet with Greg. In all honesty, she felt sorry for Greg. It was she who had caught him that day. She remembered the old Greg and smiled. She was also the one responsible for the lab explosion and therefore for his scars. She had never forgiven herself for the pain she had caused him. But, she was determined to make it right for Greg and for Nick. _


	8. The Arrival

It was the night of the party. It had been scheduled to start at 7:00. All the food was on the tables. There was the usual party type of foods. Trays were heaped with fresh veggies and dips as well as trays of meat, cheese and crackers. For a festive flair, the punchbowl had a raspberry flavored hand sitting in it. Lindsay had said that was pretty cool before she had headed out to a Halloween party at her best friend's house. Other Halloween themed party foods included cookies that were made to look like witches' hats. There was gummy worms in cups of Oreo dirt and jack o lantern cupcakes. The decorations were all over. Spider webs hung from the corners. The deejay was making sure everything was set. He was busily checking connections and so forth for the sound equipment.

At 6:00, Catherine had gone to get into her costume. She was going as Sandy from the movie 'Grease'. By 6:45 she was quite anxious and ready to see her friends. She was adjusting her poodle skirt when the doorbell rang. The first to arrive was Jim Brass. He was dressed in a bear costume, "Welcome, Jim. Thank you for coming! You look very handsome in that costume!" Catherine smiled. "The food is in the dining room if you want to go get something to eat."

The next to arrive was Nick and Greg. When Catherine opened the door, Nick looked stunning in his old mobster costume. Greg, feeling a bit shy, had on an overcoat. "Why, come on in." Nick and Greg walked in.

"Cath, will you keep Greg company for me?"

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"Just out to the car." Nick replied. "Greg, it's time for you to take the coat off."

"Do I have to?" Greg whined.

Nick leaned over and whispered into Greg's ear, causing him to smile. He then kissed Greg tenderly on the lips and followed it up with one on the neck. Catherine blushed and turned her head. Greg was slipping the coat off as Brass walked back into the living room."Interesting choice of costume, Greg."

"Isn't it?" Nick smirked. "Why don't you tell him about it while I go put the coat in the car?"

"Yes, Greg, I want to hear about this too." Catherine replied.

"Well, if you must know. I lost a bet. Plain and simple!"

"Hmm, a bet? Let me guess, Warrick?"

"Yep, he sure did. He and I made a bet. We would each become a street performer for an hour. The one who raised the most money would be the winner. The winner got to pick the loser's costume."

"Wonder why he picked a Las Vegas showgirl costume?"

Catherine responded, "I can answer that one for you, I bet. Jim, remember years ago, we had the case of Portia Richmond, the Las Vegas showgirl. You and I worked on it. The people who were in her house said she was off on a cruise somewhere when in fact she had been murdered."

"Yes, I do remember that now."

"You and I went to the Liberace museum and they had one of her head pieces. We were lucky. The headpiece still had strands of hair stuck to the lining. We tested it for DNA."

"Yes."

"Well, I caught Greg dancing around in the hallway wearing it. Then Grissom walked up as well."

"Hahaha…really?"

"Yeah…"

"Anything you want to add to this, Greg?"

By this time, Nick had returned and was standing beside Greg. His arm wrapped around Greg's waist. "Just that I now realize how hard street performers have to work!" Greg paused, "and that I can't wait for this party to be over so I can get out of this."

"Oh, don't you worry, honey. I will get you out of it before the night is out." Nick winked.

"Warrick better get here soon!"

Just about then, both the doorbell and the phone rang. "I'll get the door for you, Cath, so you can answer the phone."

"Thanks, Nicky!"

At the door was standing Lady Heather. She was wearing her dominatrix outfit. "Come on in," Nick said warmly. When she saw Greg standing there and fidgeting, she had to hold back a laugh. "What's going on, Nick?"

"Well, Lady Heather, Warrick made a bet. Greg lost and had to wear a showgirl costume."

"Greg, just remember this. 'This is just one night out of many. Enjoy and have fun being someone different!'"

"I'll try."

"Hey, guys… hello, Lady Heather… that was Warrick on the phone. He is picking up Sara, but he is running late. He will be here later."

"WHAT?!" yelled Greg.

"Calm down, Greg. He is coming. He is just running late." Nick tried to soothe Greg.

"Lady Heather, may I see you privately?" Catherine questioned. "Yes, of course, Catherine."

Meanwhile at Warrick's apartment…

Warrick was making a terrible racket as he clunked around in his suit of armor. "Are you almost ready, Sara?"

"Yeah, almost."

They would have already been in route if not for a bit of extra-curricular activity. When Warrick had seen how beautiful Sara looked in her Renaissance princess costume, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. "Warrick, we shouldn't! Not right now. We will have time for that later."

He pretended not to hear as he kissed her on the neck. Once he did that, she was like butter in his hands. There was no resistance. The dress was off in no time and they were in bed together. His hands caressed her soft and supple skin from the tips of her toes all the way to her neck. It was slow and sensual. Warrick took his time, not wanting the moment to end.

"Greg is probably waiting."

"Forget about Greg. It's all about you, right now." Warrick responded as his lips grazed across her belly.

Once they had finished, Sara had got back into her costume. She was not working on getting her hair to curl. When she emerged from the bathroom, Warrick tried to bow. "Your carriage awaits you, my dear."

By the time they arrived, the party was in full swing. "Hi, Catherine." Sara said warmly as she scanned the crowd.

"Warrick. Sara. Y'all look adorable! A knight and his fair princess!"

Once she got them settled in, she went for the telephone and punched in a number. "Gil, where are you? You were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago!"

"I am on way, Catherine. I got held up with something. I am turning into your neighborhood now."

"Ok… see you soon." She flipped her phone closed and went to find Lady Heather.

When Grissom arrived a few minutes later, Catherine and Lady Heather were waiting. He walked up innocently. "Hello, ladies! My, don't you both look splendid."

"Grissom!" Lady Heather said sharply, "what time did Catherine tell you to be here?"

Grissom, still not knowing was happening, "She said 7 o'clock."

"And what time is it now?"

Grissom checked his watch in the light of the porch. "According to my watch, it is now 7:53."

"Catherine, should we punish him for that?"

"Yes, I think he needs to learn a lesson."

"What? I was involved with something."

"Obviously, it was not getting dressed in your Sherlock Holmes costume."

"No, I like this much better! Don't you?!" Grissom said in a voice that was as excited as a kid would respond on Christmas morning.

Lady Heather replied, "I seem to remember that you were NOT to wear anything remotely related to bugs or anything like it.""But, I am not just a bug. I am a carpenter ant." He said proudly.

"You will be punished for this. I can't having you ruin my friend's party."

"Ruin it?"

"Yes, you are known to follow the rules. You were given clear expectations. Be on time and no bugs. Those are so simple a child could have followed them!"

"But…"

Catherine stood there watching. So far, this part of her plan was working.

"For the crime of being late, you will be given 5 spankings. Now, being the good hearted person I am," Lady Heather paused. " I will give you the choice of having them done publicly or privately."

"Privately."

"You will respond correctly. The correct answer is 'Privately, Lady Heather.'"

"And what if I don't?"

" 'And what if I don't, Lady Heather' better be your response."

Grissom just stood there. "For your repeated disobedience, you will now receive 5 spankings with the paddle. If the disobedience continues, you will not be allowed to speak to any one tonight ."

"Yes, Lady Heather."

"Then let us go to Catherine's bedroom."

"Pardon me, Lady Heather, we are forgetting something." said Catherine. "Oh yes, the matter of your costume." "For that act of disobedience, you will have to crawl on your knees. Ants crawl to get where they need to go and so shall you." Lady Heather replied. "Now, get on your knees and crawl to Catherine's bedroom."

"Yes, Lady Heather."

"That is more like it," Lady Heather responded.


	9. The Party

Catherine opened the door. Grissom was glad Catherine's bedroom was at the front of the house. He didn't know how he would face his team like this. Luckily for him, everyone was too busy to notice their leader crawling on hands and knees into Catherine's bedroom. Once they were in there, Catherine closed the door. "Now, since your costume is a bit cumbersome, I command you to take it off for the punishment."

"Yes, Lady Heather."

Once he had removed his costume, he was left standing there in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Lady Heather looked around the room as she tried to decide the best way to go about it. "I think that you should place your hands against the dresser as I deliver the punishment."

"Yes, Lady Heather." Gil responded. "Does Catherine need to be here for this, Lady Heather? I thought it would be a private matter."

"You bring up a good point, Gil. But, this her house and her party. She stays."

"Yes, Lady Heather."

She picked up the paddle that was laying on the bed. She delivered the first hard swat. Gil was surprised by the intensity. With each ensuing swat, he could feel more heat. But, he didn't mind. He actually was enjoying it, to be honest. "Now, what do you say to Catherine?"

"I am sorry, Catherine. I did not mean to be late."

"Anything else you have to say for yourself?"

"I apologize for wearing the ant costume. You said no bugs and I ignored your request. That was wrong of me."

Catherine replied, "You are forgiven." To Lady Heather, she said, "It is alright with me if he is allowed to walk around on two feet. We need our leader to be able to walk tomorrow night."

"Since Catherine has forgiven you, I will as well." Lady Heather responded. "You may walk as a person, but let this be a warning to you. If you are caught being disobedient tonight, there will be consequences." Lady Heather's eyes twinkled. "Catherine, if you don't mind, I would like to have a word alone with Gil."

"I don't." Catherine winked as she left the room. '_My plan is working' _she thought to herself.

Standing there, Gil looked at Lady Heather with a puzzled look. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Remembering his punishment, he corrected himself. "What would you like to talk to me about, Lady Heather?"

Lady Heather giggled softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come sit here with me." She licked her luscious lips before continuing. "Did you enjoy your experience just now?" Lady Heather paused, waiting for a response. When Gil did not immediately respond, she continued. "I have always wanted you to experience that part of me, but you never allowed yourself to. When Catherine told me about the party, I couldn't resist seeing if I could get you to submit." Lady Heather continued, "What better time than Halloween to try something new?"

"How about never?" Gil retorted. He reached for her hand, taking it in his. "But, honestly, I did enjoy it." This news slightly surprised Lady Heather. She figured that he had to release the stress of the job somewhere. Riding roller coasters was great, but there is nothing like the sensation of being dominated.

"So, will I be seeing you around my place soon?" Lady Heather questioned.

"Oh definitely… but only if you are the one."

"I wouldn't allow any of my girls to have a chance with you. You would leave them mystified. Only the strongest would ever do for you. Someone like me."

Gil hesitated. "May I kiss you on the cheek, Lady Heather?"

"I would love that."

When the two emerged from the bedroom, they went into the living room and started dancing. Warrick and Sara were dancing around as best they could. "Why did I let you talk me into this costume, baby?"

"Well, you said I was your princess. I also said I wanted the fairy tale. Knights are known for saving princess from evil witches and dragons."

"That I did." Warrick said, smiling. "You are the fairest princess of them all."

Nick and Greg were hanging out off to the side. They were munching on some chips and dip. "Look at those two."

"Who? Warrick and Sara?" Nick questioned.

"No! Grissom and Lady Heather. While you were chatting with Brass earlier, I saw Catherine and the two of them go into a room down the hall and close the door."

"I wonder what is up."

Greg laughed and replied, "Perhaps he and Lady Heather have finally realized their feelings for one another."

"You think so, G?"

"Oh, yeah"

As the next song started playing, Nick pulled Greg over to start dancing. He held him close and sang softly, along with the music.

_You know the door to my very soul_

_You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_

_You're my savior when I fall_

_And you may not think I care for you_

_When you know down inside that I really do_

Catherine was dancing with Jim. When she commented about how being light on his feet, he admitted to Catherine that he had taken a dancing class or two in his spare time. He had become a fan of 'Dancing With the Stars' back when he had been recovering from a gunshot wound he had received. Catherine had, for a long time, felt attracted to Jim. Sure, he could be tough, but they had spent many times chatting about how difficult it was to have children while in careers like theirs. Over time, she had found him to be a big teddy bear of a guy underneath the gruff exterior. He also had a soft spot for animals. He, in fact, had an Old English bulldog, named Marino who was as gentle as the day was long. There was probably not another dog in all of Las Vegas who had as much attention lavished on him as Marino.

Jim had also found Catherine had another side of her that was rarely seen. He knew that her life had not been perfect, but the costume she wore that night was a reminder of the innocence she had lost long ago. She had come to the big city to find fame and fortune, but deep down inside she was still a country girl at heart.

One of their first dates, he had carried her horseback riding. It was then that she fell in love with him.

When the deejay took a short break, the group found themselves talking to one another. "Thank you for welcoming us into your home, Catherine.

"It was my pleasure. Is everyone having fun?"

"Yeah," was the general consensus. Catherine noticed Greg, pulling at his costume. "Having a bit of trouble there, Greg?" Catherine had to hold back laughter as she watched him. "You could say so, Catherine. Everything keeps riding up!"

"I think I have something from back in the day that could help with that. That is, if you are interested."

"Something to help? Sure! But, I thought you told me that all you wore was skin."

"Yes, that is true. But, I didn't start that way. When I first came to Vegas, I was still a somewhat modest country girl even if I was a bit of a rebel."

"Come on, Greg." Greg followed Catherine down the hall.

Jim spoke, "Sara, may I say something?"

"Of course, you may."

Jim blushed a bit, "You make a beautiful princess, Sara." To Warrick, he said, "You are one very lucky man. Treat her well."

Warrick replied, "Oh, I will. She has certainly won my heart."

About then, Gil came up carrying a tray with drinks for everyone. Greg and Catherine had returned as well. "I want to propose a toast to our lovely maiden, Sara." Jim continued. Once everyone had their drinks, Jim started. "Here's to our princess Sara! She is not only a great CSI, but she is a beautiful one too. Her beauty comes from with in. May you be blessed with all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you, Jim."

With that, Warrick gave Nick a look. Nick pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Warrick.

"Thanks, my man for holding onto that for me. This suit of armor doesn't exactly have pockets, you know?" He then got down on one knee. Warrick took Sara's hands in his. Her heart was racing. She and him had looked at rings one weekend, but nothing came of it. "Sara, when you first came to Las Vegas, I couldn't make up my mind about you. I felt this deep attraction for you. There was just something that created a spark. But, I had messed up and didn't feel worthy of your time. With the passing of time, I could see that you had forgiven me. My feelings for you grew stronger. When I almost lost you.. I was almost beside myself with grief. Sara, I don't want to lose you again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will marry you!" With that, he placed a ring on her finger. He stood, picked her up and twirled around with her. When he put her down, she gave him a tender kiss on the lips, still a bit shy about public displays of affection.

"Congratulations, Sara!" Lady Heather replied. Everyone crowded around to congratulate Sara. Warrick stayed right there beside her, not wanting her to feel too overwhelmed.

Nick spoke, "Sara, I have known Warrick a long time. He will make you a very happy woman. I wish you the best. You certainly deserve that!"

Greg couldn't resist giving Sara a great big hug. Warrick laughed, "Hey, hey now! That is enough"

"Umm… Warrick, there's a problem. We are stuck!" Sara giggled. All the beads and sequins had gotten tangled somehow on the ribbons of Sara's dress. Nick and Warrick couldn't contain their laughter any longer.

"Alright, we will get you untangled. Hey, Cath! Where is that camera you had earlier?!"

"Right here!" Catherine said as she snapped a picture of the scene.

Once they were untangled, the four of them went out in the back yard for a bit of fresh air. "So, when are y'all gonna get married?" Warrick asked Nick.

"I don't know, but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Nick responded as he wrapped his arms around Greg.

Sara begin to speak, but hesitated. "I have an idea. Not sure what you will think about it though."

"What is it, baby girl?"

"Well, I know that you and I don't really have family outside of our team. What if we had a double ceremony?" Sara paused again. "You and me and Nick and Greg."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Sara!" Nick responded warmly. "Greg and I both have families. That is something we have spoke to them about. They are against the idea. Our families don't mind us being together, but are against the idea of our marriage. But like you said, our family is you guys. That is all that matters, in my opinion."

"So, what do you say? Warrick? Greg?"

Warrick was the first to respond. "I think it could work. I was already going to ask if Nick would be my best man. It will certainly be a first for Vegas, I think. A double ceremony with one straight couple and one gay couple at the same time!"

"Greg?"

Greg stood there thinking, as he looked around at the people who were his dearest friends. "I love the idea! It would be amazing!"

"Shall we go tell the rest of the group?" Nick asked.

"Not just yet." Greg replied. "I would prefer to be in something a bit more me when we do that." With that, he looked at Warrick, "Have I worn this long enough? Can I take it off now?"

"Slow down there, cowboy!" Warrick laughed. "Not here!"

"Well, I know that!" Greg said sarcastically, his old personality peeking through time just a bit.

"How about we stay just a bit longer and then we can all leave together?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Greg said cheerfully.

When they came back in, all their jaws dropped when they saw Gil. He and Lady Heather were locked in an embrace. "Woo hoo, it looks like Gil finally got his nose out of the microscope long enough to notice the world around him." Warrick said.

"Greg did say that he saw the two of them and Catherine go into her bedroom shortly after he arrived."

"I wonder what transpired." Sara thought out loud as Catherine walked up. "Oh.. Hi, Catherine," said Sara, a bit embarrassed.

"Wondering what is going on?" Catherine responded. "I will tell Sara. Let's go someplace a bit quieter."

When they were in the backyard, Catherine motioned for them to sit on the garden swing. "I must admit part of the reason I wanted to have the party was to get you guys together."

"Who? Me and Gil?"

"Oh goodness, no! You and Warrick, Nick and Greg, Gil and Heather…" Catherine paused. "That is why I so wanted you and Gil to be here. Y'all are quite alike in that respect… of not being the most social creatures to ever walk this planet. Let me rephrase that. What I meant to say was that the two of you can get so involved in your own worlds that this one ceases to exist. That didn't sound quite right either…"

Sara interrupted, "No worries, Catherine. I know what you are getting at. Thank you for getting me here. I have had a great time. Warrick truly does make me feel like I am a princess. The only princess in his world."

"I used to have a thing for him, Sara. But, I could tell he fell for you when you first arrived. You are just the person he needed and still needs."

Sara nodded. "So, what about Lady Heather and Grissom?"

Catherine laughed, "I knew it would take a lot of convincing to get Gil here. It just so happens that when we went costume shopping, we ran into Lady Heather. Gil and I had settled on a Sherlock Holmes costume. But, I could see it in his eyes. The moment we walked in and had saw the ant costume , it was all over. I knew that despite me telling him, 'No Bugs!" that he would do it somehow. So, after we left, I made a phone call to Heather. She agreed that he would do something like that. Showing up at the party and punishing him was the best way to get him to express his feelings. It worked, I think."

"I must agree!"

Catherine leaned over and gave Sara a hug. "I wish you the very best, I truly do."

"Thank you, Catherine for trusting me. Before we leave, I have a question to ask you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you be my matron of honor? I must say I haven't got the faintest idea about what to do next with this wedding development."

"Of course, I will, Sara! It would be an honor."

They stood and went back in the house. The party was starting to break up. "Do you need some help cleaning up?"

"I'll be fine." Catherine responded.

"Come on guys, let's help Catherine out at least with something. She did this for us. It is the least we can do for her."

"Sure thing! I will go around and start picking up the trash." Warrick replied.

"Just make sure no one mistakes you for a trash can!" Greg laughed.

"Very funny, Greggo," Warrick retorted.

"I'll start with the food," Sara said as she walked toward the tables.

"I'll show you where things can go." Catherine replied.

Nick and Greg decided to help the deejay get cleaned up and loaded. Once everyone was done, they had gathered in the front foyer. "Thanks again, Catherine. See you tomorrow night!"

**AN: The song excerpt is from 'How Deep is Your Love' by the BeeGees. **


	10. Epilogue

**AN 1: Warrick did propose to Sara twice. He did it as a surprise during the bet. But, he wanted his 'family' to be present, hence the proposal at the party.**

It had been a whirlwind couple of months. Catherine and Jim had been dating and were beginning to think of tying the knot themselves. Gil and Lady Heather had surprised the team by announcing their engagement at the Christmas party. Their wedding was already set for May.

Now it was February 13th of the next year. Warrick and Sara's wedding and Nick and Greg's civil union ceremony was the next day. Everything was in place. They were all out celebrating after the rehearsal. It was just like old times. Due to their romantic relationships with their co-workers, Greg and Sara had volunteered to move to days. Warrick and Nick remained on nights. It had worked out really well for all of them. Warrick and Nick were back to their usual rivalries. The move to days made it more difficult for the couples to be together, but somehow they managed. Both Nick and Warrick knew that Greg and Sara would look out for each other. Even now, there was a bond between the two of them that could not be broken.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Catherine questioned as they sat around sipping on champagne.

"More than words could ever say." Nick replied. Taking Greg's hand in his, he continued, "Greg is my heart walking around outside my body. After tomorrow, we will be connected, forever and for always."

Greg blushed. "Catherine, I …" Greg stammered, trying to find just the right words to express himself. "I remember spending the summers with my Nana and Papa Olaf. Even as a small child, I could see the love they shared. As I grew up, I realized that they were just as much in love as the day they were married. Sure, they had hard times and didn't always agree, but the love was always there. That is the way I feel when I am around Nick. I want to grow old along with him. The best is yet to be."

"Aww… thanks G." Nick said, rather shyly.

"What about you, Sara?" Lady Heather asked.

"If you had asked me 'Can you picture yourself marrying a team member?' when I first arrived in Las Vegas, I would have laughed. Most little girls spend their lives dreaming of their wedding day. I was not one of those. I had my work. I was happy as long as I was working, or so I thought. I began to realize there had to be more to life. At first, I denied my feelings for Warrick. I still admired Gil. He had been such a mentor to me." Warrick reached over and rubbed Sara's back as she continued. "I mean it was because of Warrick that I came to Vegas. My first impression was that he was a loose cannon who was throwing away a great opportunity just to run bets. I was still trying to be Grissom's top student."

"And now?"

"Even at the beginning, I was drawn to Warrick. It was those eyes. But, there was more to it. Never before had I been so able to understand what was meant by the phrase 'The eyes are the window to the soul.' When I saw his eyes, I could see his true character behind them. Deep down, he was a decent person who had a gentle spirit. One of the first cases he worked after the Holly case was that of Mr. Moore and his grandson. I remember watching how troubled he was over the matter. I suspect, in some ways, he saw himself. Just a kid who had made a wrong choice. Later, when James ran into some trouble, Warrick was the one to help him out."

"I realized he and I were similar in our goals. We just had different approaches. And now? I can't picture living one day without him. He has finally given me the opportunity to be happy. Because of him, I know there isn't anything I can't face." With that, Warrick leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Warrick, you are fairly quiet." Gil mentioned. "Just thinking."

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" Jim questioned.

"Are you crazy?! Just thinking after tomorrow, I will be married to one of God's angels here on earth."

"That she is. You better take good care of her. May I share a few words?"

"Sure, Brass." Warrick responded.

"I want you to think about something. Something I have observed since Sara arrived in Las Vegas."

"I will start with you, Warrick. I remember how wild I thought you were. Sara hit it right on the head when she called you 'a loose cannon'. Gil kept telling me to give you more time and that you were a great CSI. I wasn't always so sure. After Sara, I noticed that you still carried a passion but you were learning to take things in a more controlled fashion."

"And Catherine, my sweet Catherine, I can recall the resentment you had for Sara. You had been the only woman on the team for a long time. And, it was a position you fought tooth and nail to get. How dare Gil bring in another woman?!" Catherine looked away and nodded, remembering. "But, you came to realize that she was not a threat to you. It was even a benefit to having someone who could understand you."

"Nick, Greg.. Both of your lives have been affected by Sara. I think that no matter where your lives take you that you will always have a connection with Sara. She was the one who figured out where you were, Nicky. And Greg, she was the one who was there for you when you were beaten."

"May I interrupt, just for a second, Jim?"

"Sure, go ahead…"

"Sara is that and so much more to the two of us. She has been our confidant. It was because of her that Greg reached out to me. When I had my doubts about letting Greg so close, she was the one who reassured me. ""I agree with Nicky. She has a good heart and I am so glad that Grissom made the choice to bring her in. She is truly part of our family now." Greg responded.

"What I am trying to say is that the whole team has been affected by you Sara. Before you, they were a team. But, you have made them a family."

"Thank you, Jim."

"No, thank you, Sara. You are an angel. There used to be a song about angels. It said something like… '_they come to you and me in our darkest hours, show us how to live and teach us how to give and guide us with the light of love…" _Jim paused as he noticed tears rolling down Sara's cheeks. "We were going through some dark days. You came in and the rest… is history." Warrick had noticed as well. He reached up and gently wiped the tears away.

"We should probably call it a night, baby girl. We all have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Warrick said.

"That we do…" Sara responded.

"Alright, I better get Princess Sara home." Catherine said, causing Sara to laugh. Sara and Catherine left and headed to Catherine's house. Meanwhile, Warrick, Nick and Greg all piled into Nick's SUV to crash at Nick's house.

* * *

Greg had headed for the shower first. When he came out, he expected Nick to be waiting for him. Once he was dressed, he went looking for him. He could hear voices coming in through the patio door. Nick and Warrick were sitting there in the cool evening talking. His heart melted when he heard. He slipped back to the bedroom, unnoticed.

Outside…

"Hey, Warrick, can you believe that this time tomorrow we will be married? Who would have thought?!"

"I know, man. You know back in high school I was never known as a ladies' man. Somehow, I got that reputation. But, it never felt right. That is, until I met Sara. Just think, if I hadn't messed up… Sara would have never came."

"Finding Greg…" Nick paused, "was like finding a piece of my heart that I didn't know was missing. Like Greg mentioned tonight, I had seen others be just as much in love as the day they married. I had thought it would never happen for me. I dated girls, and like you said… it never felt right." Nick stopped. "When I came to Las Vegas, it was a chance to really give myself the freedom I had never quite felt at home."

Warrick interrupted, "Nick, can I share something with you?"

"You know you can! Go ahead.'

"I'm scared.""Scared? Of what?"

"Of losing Sara…"

"Warrick, my man, you are not going to lose Sara. She is one tough cookie and with you, there is not anything she can't make it through." Nick sighed, "But, I do understand what you are getting at. I can't… I don't want to even think about the thought of losing Greg. If I were to lose him, I don't know that I could carry on. He is what gives me the strength to face another day."

"So, Nicky, you have anything exciting planned for your honeymoon?"

"Well, you know we are off to Cabo, bro. But, seriously, I am just looking forward to spending time with him. Time where we can shut out the rest of the world if we want. Time where there is no evil lurking around the corner, threatening the happiness."

"What about you and Sara?"

Warrick's green eyes sparkled. "I am not supposed to know this but, Catherine let it slip. She and Sara went shopping one day. While they were doing it, she talked Sara into buying something that she said Sara called 'something too sexy for me'. "A shirt?" Nick chuckled and started singing, "I'm too sexy for my shirt…"

"Haha…very funny, Nick!"

* * *

The church was decorated simply, but elegantly. The color scheme was just a classic red and white in honor of the Valentine's holiday. Catherine and the bridesmaid wore dresses in two different shades of red. The guys would look handsome in their tuxedos with the red cummerbunds. Sara was to carry long stemmed red roses instead of the traditional bouquet.

Everyone was now gathered at the church, except the guys. Sara was in a panic. "Where are they, Catherine?! You don't think Warrick got cold feet, do you?"

"Of course not, Sara! He adores you!"

"Oh my God.. What if they were in an accident?"

"Calm down, Sara. I am sure they are fine. They may just be stuck in traffic. Jim left to go look for them when he couldn't reach any of them on their cell phones. He has already called and has officers looking for them." Catherine could see that Sara was on the verge of tears.

Sara was pacing back and forth. She was whispering something that Catherine couldn't quite make out. She reached out to Sara, who stopped. "What were you saying?"

Sara whispered, "All I was saying was 'I wanted the fairy tale."

"And you will get it, Sara, honey!"

"It's just that every time I think it is going good, something comes along and takes it away." Catherine was at a loss for words, knowing that Sara had very good reasons for saying that. Just then, Catherine's phone rang. Sara started pacing again as she only got one side of the conversation. "Thank you. I will let her know. She was worried to death something had happened." Catherine flipped her phone closed.

"That was Jim. They were at the hospital."

"HOSPITAL?!" Sara screamed. "What were they doing there?!"

"Sara, they are fine. They went to play hoops at the park this morning. A car came careening into the parking lot. Being the great guys they are, they rushed over to see what was wrong. It was a man driving his pregnant wife to the hospital. The kiddos were in quite a hurry it seems. Nick and Warrick helped the father to deliver his new set of twins. A little boy who they named Nicholas Blake and a little girl named Nadia Brianne. The guys waited for the ambulance and then followed it to the hospital to make sure they were all taken care of."

"So, they are okay?"

"Yes, Sara, they are okay and they are already on the way here."

* * *

Once everyone had made it to the church, the ceremony began. It was kept as simple as it could possibly be. Catherine was the matron of honor. Sara's bridesmaid was a friend she had gone to college with by the name of Evy. Warrick had Nick to be a best man. Greg was the groomsman. Jim walked Sara down the aisle and gave her away.

After a brief talk about the sanctity of marriage, the preacher continued with the service. It was now time for the vows. Warrick took Sara's hand in his and noticed she was trembling a bit. Before he said the vows, he mouthed something to her and she immediately calmed.

"Sara, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I vow to be faithful to you. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life, my eternity."

"Warrick, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I have seen your faults but your strength is greater. You have seen my faults and shown me that I can rise above them. We are in front of our family today. Because of you, I have that. In all of the world, I couldn't have found a better person to want to spend the rest of my life with."

When it came time for the rings, Warrick leaned over and kissed Sara on the cheek. The preacher laughed, as did their 'family', and said, "Not yet. There is one more thing before we get to that part!"

When the group had calmed down, he said, "Now for the rings. Repeat after me." Sara and Warrick did as they were told. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you." Warrick was watching Sara, knowing she was trying to stay calm. He winked at Sara in an attempt to get her to smile. He was successful. She giggled as she continued. "Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you.

With that, the preacher announced 'I now present Mr. Warrick Aloysius Brown and Ms. Sara Elisabeth Sidle-Brown. Once the preacher had announced the union of Warrick and Sara, Warrick and Sara took their places to be attendants for Nick and Greg. The other attendants sat down on the first row of seats.

Now it was Nick and Greg's turn. They were both nervous, but were trying to not let it show. They were going to just say their vows, exchange the rings and be done.

"I, Gregory Hojem Sanders, take you Nicholas Michael Stokes to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live**.**" When he was done, Nick repeated similar vows.

Then it was time for the ring ceremony. Like Warrick and Sara, they repeated the vows at the same time. "I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us life partners.

The preacher announced " I now present Mr. Nick Stokes and Mr. Greg Sanders." With that, Warrick and Sara walked back down the aisle followed by Nick and Greg.

* * *

The next Halloween….

The day shift had been called in to work a double and help out the graveyard shift. Nick and Sara were working together on a case of a possible kidnapping. Greg and Warrick were working on a case of a suspected mob hit that was linked to a bomb explosion at a casino. While Nick and Sara were waiting on fingerprint evidence, they sat down in the break room. "How you holding up there, Sara? I know this has probably got you thinking about our kidnappings."

"You're right. It does. It still boggles my mind what people will do to one another all because of jealousy." Nick and Sara's case concerned the case of a missing young woman. Her husband was being questioned as a likely suspect, even as they spoke. He had the idea that she was having an affair and had made it a point to mention that he thought she had 'run off'. "She was my wife. I am not going to let any other man have what belongs to me.", he had said as he was placed in the police car to go downtown. "I have a feeling he knows where she is. And, unfortunately, I have a feeling it is already too late."

"Where is that optimism? We could still find her."

"Nick, I can't explain it. There was just something about the way he acted that makes me think he was jealous of something that wasn't there and that he killed her."

About that time, Warrick strolled in. He leaned down and gave Sara a kiss on the top of the head. "How's it going, beautiful?"

"It's going alright. What about your case?"

"It's a tough one. Greg is in Trace seeing what he can get out of Hodges about the bomb."

Catherine and Gil walked in. They had been working on a series of cases that originally had appeared as random shootings. But, it was beginning to look like it was not so random after all.

"Hey, Warrick, honey, why don't you go grab Greg? I think it is time." Sara winked at him. He immediately knew what she was referring Warrick came back with Greg, Sara waited for everyone to get settled. Warrick came over and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Just last Halloween, y'all were all there when Warrick proposed to me in front of my 'family'. Y'all were there in February when we were married. And, now that y'all are all here again, there is something I, we, need to share."

Sara smiled one of her 'Sara smiles'. "Guys, we are pregnant!"

"Oh my goodness, Sara! That is wonderful!" Catherine exclaimed. Catherine could barely contain her excitement. "How far along are you? When are you due? What are you having? I am so excited for you!"

"Whoa.. Hold on. One question at a time, please." Sara said.

"I am about three months along. I am due in April. I don't know what I am having yet. I just want it to be healthy. We haven't talked much about it but we are sort of leaning toward 'Josiah Carter' for a boy and ' Alexandra Rhiannon' for a girl.

"Sara, I am so happy for you!" Greg said as he bear hugged Sara. I think I can safely say that your 'family' will certainly be here for you to raise the little one or ones."

"Little ones?" Sara questioned.

Greg chuckled, "Ahh, yes, Mister Greg, seer extraordinaire sees several children in your future."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Warrick laughed.

By the next week, Sara's tummy had grew quite a bit. At her next appointment, she found she was carrying a set of triplets. When Christmas came, Sara was confined to the lab. She celebrated Valentine's day and her anniversary at home. She was on complete bed rest and Warrick had to work. Greg and Nick came over to help keep her company, even though it was their anniversary as well. It was the least they could do for someone who had such an impact on their lives.

The triplets were born on March 17. They were all healthy. The first was a little boy who they named, Miles Alexander. Miles was the most easy going of the three. The second was a boy they named Malachi Andrew. His milk chocolate skin and his green eyes made everyone fall in love with him. The last was a little girl named Maya Abigail who was the tiniest at 3 pounds 6 ounces. She was the feistiest of all. Sara laughed later when someone asked about her. "I think she was tired of being in such tight quarters with a bunch of boys and kicked them out!" Sara responded happily.

Nick and Greg were also wanting to become parents as well. They had put their applications in at 'Rainbows of Hope' adoption agency.

Who would have thought such desires of the hearts would have been started by a simple Halloween costume party?

**AN 2: The song Jim Brass was referring to was 'Angels Among Us' by Alabama. None of the character's middle names were mentioned except Greg's, so the others were of my own creation.**


End file.
